custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Sing-Along Fun with Barney
Sing-Along Fun with Barney is a custom cross-over video with Barney and ZOOM. Plot Stephen, Robert, Hannah and Keesha discover an Invitation to a party from Jeff. The Gang goes to the Treehouse. There, Barney gets a phone call from ZOOM cast members; Eric, Kailegh, and Rachel, then they arrive at the treehouse and recall some memories about the Seasons; 1, 2, and 3. Danny, Kim, and Linda soon join them outside and Caroline and Kenny arrive invited by Kailegh for Barney. Everyone goes to Nursrey Rhyme land, a place with Nursrey Rhyme characters (Complete with a Castle). Back in the Classroom, Barney tells the Kids and ZOOMers "And Remember, i love you!" . Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Keesha (Mera Baker) * Jeff (Austin Ball) * Hannah (Marisa Kuers) * Robert (Angel Velasco) * Stephen (Chase Galtin) * Kim (Erica Rhodes) * Linda (Andrinne Kangas) * Danny (Jeffery Hood) * Eric (Eric Rollins) (Guest Appearance) * Kailegh (Kailegh Croin) (Guest Appearance) * Rachel (Rachel Reed) (Guest Appearance) * Caroline (Caroline Bothleo) (Guest Appearance) * Kenny (Kenny Yates) (Guest Appearance) * Mary and her Little Lamb * Mother Goose (Lea Montes) * The Mouse * The Girl with a Curl * Little bo Peep * Little Boy Blue * Jack and Jill * Little Miss Muffet * The King and Queen * Cat * Cow * Dog * Plate * Spoon Songs # Barney Theme Song # Look Out the Window (Keesha, Jeff, Hannah, Stephen, and Robert) # Gonna have a party (Barney, Keesha, Jeff, Hannah, Stephen, and Robert) # If you're happy and you know it (Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Keesha, Jeff, Hannah, Stephen, and Robert) # BINGO (Keesha and Baby Bop) # The Having Fun Song (Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Keesha, Jeff Hannah, Stephen, Robert, Eric, Rachel, and Kailegh) # Flying on an Airplane (BJ, Linda, Kim, and Danny) # Senses Song (Linda, Kim, Danny, Baby Bop, and BJ) # Everyone Is Speical (Kailegh and Linda) # Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (Rachel and Hannah) # Yankee Doodle (Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Linda, Kim, and Danny) # Growing (Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Keesha, Hannah, Jeff, Stephen, Robert, Danny, Linda, Kim, Eric, Rachel, Kailegh, Caroline and Kenny) # Do your ears hang low (Rachel, Hannah, Kailegh, Keesha, Robert, and Eric) # The Green Grass (Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Keesha, Hannah, Stephen, Jeff, Robert, Linda, Kim, Danny, Caroline, Kenny, Eric, Kailegh, and Rachel) # Taking Turns (Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Keesha, Hannah, Stephen, Jeff, Robert, Linda, Kim, Danny, Eric, Rachel, Kailegh, Kenny, and Caroline) # The Frog on a Log (Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Robert, Keesha, Hannah, Stephen, Jeff, Robert, Linda, Kim, Danny, Eric, Rachel, Kailegh, Kenny, Caroline, and Kenny) # The Friendship Song (Stephen, Robert, Jeff, Hannah, Keesha, Linda, Danny, Kim, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Rachel, Kailegh, Eric, Caroline, and Kenny) # Mister Sun (Eric, Kailegh, Rachel, Kenny, Caroline, Hannah, Keesha, Linda, Danny, Kim, Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ) # Castles so High (Caroline, Kenny, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Linda, Kim, and Danny) # Little Boy Blue ( Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Kim, Mother Goose, Ms. Muffet, Cat, Cow, Dog, Spoon, Jack, Jill, Mary, Bo Peep, The girl with a curl, Danny, Linda, Caroline, and Kenny) # The Exersize Song (Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Keesha, Hannah, Jeff, Stephen, Robert, Linda, Kim, Danny, Kenny, Caroline, Kailegh, Rachel, and Eric) # The Clapping Song (Barney) # My Family's Just right for me (Linda, Kim, Hannah, Danny, Stephen, Robert, Jeff, Keesha, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Eric, Rachel, Kailegh, Caroline, and Kenny) # The Ants go Marching (Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Eric, Kailegh, Rachel, and Caroline) # A Friend like You (Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Robert, Stephen, Keesha, Hannah, Jeff, Kim, Linda, Danny, Caroline, Eric, Kenny, Kailegh, and Rachel) # I Love You (Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Robert, Stephen, Keesha, Hannah, Jeff, Kim, Caroline, Linda, Kenny, Eric, Kailegh, and Rachel) Trivia * Barney has his 1997-2002 voice, and costume * Baby Bop has her 1997-2002 voice, and costume * BJ has his 1997-2002 voice, and costume * This episode was in the Barney 3-episode set * the (CC) Logo was also in Barney's Great Adventure * This Episode was released on the You are Spiecal DVD * This is the fourth Barney Reunion episode, the next being The Best of Barney * The Barney costume was used in "You are Speical (1999)" * The Barney voice was used in "Good Day, Good Night with Barney (1997)" * When the Kids say "Barney", the audio clip was also used in "Aunt Rachel is Here!" * The Season 4 Theme Song was used * This is another episode where no one says "Goodbye" at the end of this Home Video * This Home Video works with Actimates Barney * This doesn't have any new Barney Songs * Ecxept for The Having Fun Song, Look out the Window, Flying on an Airplane, the Senses Song,Taking Turns, Everyone is Speical, I Love You, The Friendship Song, The Excersize Song, and Castles So High, all songs from this Home Video are Children Songs * Kenny signs "I Love You" in Sign Languege to Barney like Jason in The Alphabet Zoo, I Can Be a Firefighter, and Sing & Dance With Barney * Keesha wears the Same Shirt in Tick Tock Clocks! and a Hairstyle in Sing and Dance with Barney * Jeff wears the Same Shirt in Rhyme Time Rhythm * Robert wears a Green Shirt * Hannah wears the Same Shirt in Let's Play School * Stephen wears the Same Shirt in Are We There Yet? * Linda wears the Same Shirt in Itty Bitty Bugs * Kim wears the Same Shirt in Birthday Ole * Danny wears the same shirt in a Very Speical Mouse * Growing is revealed to be Kenny's favorite song * Sing and Dance with Barney's Castle scene was reused for the Nursrey Rhyme set * Rachel's Family Album has pictures from Oh, What a Day!, Doctor Barney is Here!, Home Sweet Homes, Families Are Special, and Shawn & The Beanstalk * Refernces are made from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure, Be a Friend, and Practice Makes Music * Jeff wears the same shirt from Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm * The ZOOMers also appeared in Come on and Zoom! and Yo Barney, Go ZOOM * Hannah has revealed she met Rachel, Kaleigh, and Caroline * Some Elements are thanks to The Spinning Wheel from Barney's Once Upon A Time and the Bench from Season 1 * Buzz was considered to be in this episode. But Kevin Barette, who portrayed him, coulden't make it, so was Frances Dormond * In the Dutch version, the Theme Song from Seasons 1-3 was still used * My Family's Just right for me makes it's final appearance Trancspit See here Category:2001 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 6 Category:Crossovers